Talk:Amber Chunk
Amber Salvages It salvages - no kidding! See screenshot on the right. # Nilles 03:24, 4 May 2006 (CDT) Anybody have any statistics on which rate amber can be salvaged? So far I've gotten 0 amber from the 12 amber weapons that I've salvaged. So probably not economically worthwhile? -- Lefney Towers :Really low. I've salvaged a ton of jade and amber weapons and I finally managed to get an amber chunk from a staff. It may have helped that the staff was highly salvageable. Even so, I got but a single chunk. :< --DaveK 00:34, 30 July 2006 (GMT) ::Yeah, the probabilities seem to be extremely low, likely near the probabilities of salvaging rare gemstones from weapons in Elona. I've salvaged a slew of Amber weaponry and a bunch of Jade equipment as well, several of them highly salvagable, but I've never seen a single shard, whereas I've already salvaged a ruby and a sapphire during my brief stint in Vabbi, even though I've probably salvaged ten times more amber weaponry. Maybe it should be added to the articles that salvaging Amber and Jade from equipment is NOT economically worthwhile. -- Quizer 07:48, 13 February 2007 (CST) Drops from monsters right|thumb|Amber Drops from monsters I got this: --Karlos 08:31, 9 May 2006 (CDT) I also found one from a monster drop. This one from a Juggernaut: --Thervold 21:28, 26 May 2006 (CDT) tbh i didn't belive it at first that amber salvaged, seemed way to obvious to be true. but i have been silenced because the proof is on the page.--Kerotan 16:01, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm currently trying to salvage Jadeite from Jade weapons. No success so far. --Nilles 16:17, 23 May 2006 (CDT) Warcoba says he found them outside of Bai Pasau Reach. He did not say which creatures however. --Karlos 20:05, 8 June 2006 (CDT) right|thumb|Amber from a kurzick rit Here's my screenshot of the drop I got: Aranth 20:27, 22 June 2006 (CDT) I had a piece drop from a Mantid Drone outside Ran Musu Gardens. I got a screenshot (hopefully the text was captured too). It may have been related to the Dragon Festival Event though. BeXoR 00:45, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::I had a piece from a Lvl17 Mantid Monitor in the north-western group of mantids in Wajjun Bazaar yesterday, I forgot taking a screenshot, though. This make me think of some posibilities: :: * Monsters orinally from Echovald drop Amber, no matter where they are :: * It's about the frontier line+monster race. :: * Mantids are an exception. ::Mithran 06:14, 9 October 2006 (CDT) I am probably being an idiot, but maybe amber comes from large bugs b/c they get trapped in amber in the real world, maybe other bugs in cantha drop amber too? Dragon's fury 10:50, 19 May 2007 (CDT) My only human Teammate in Gyala Hatchery (Mission) Got a chunk from a Kurzick RangerSeb2net 10:26, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Wow these are going to sky rocket in price, its so much harder to get them now and they are currently sold out at the trader :S -- 05:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I can see these being sold out for a long time. Jadeite is also expensive now but not quite as much...dunno why. Maybe because they have a better droprate, (from my knowledge this is true) and coz more people do The Deep than Urgoz. (T/ ) 08:49, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::These are going to go down in price again when people realize both are near useless. --Alf's Hitman 08:51, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Considering the (current?) pricetag, I would never pay for one...but if you consider them to be free, they are rather helpful. Tank that runs faster than you and KDs for 5 seconds basically means you took Backbreaker with you. Siege Turtle has Turtle Siege with is free and fairly strong AoE, plus it basically has Shielding Hands pre-protted at all times so it rarely gets attacked. Unfortunate thing for the Juggernaut is that like all melee AI, it could get overzealous and cause problems. Siege Turtle doesn't do that though. (T/ ) 09:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Drat, I knew I should have bought the amber for my ele's elite Kurz armor earlier. What kind of big bucks are we talking here... like 500g-1k apiece, or what? Totally didn't notice they weren't at the trader... oh well, guess that means it's time to AB some. Qing Guang 03:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC)